Unlikely Love
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Everyone knows of the five missing children incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but what if there was actually a sixth child, one that survived. Full Summary inside. Kind of Rebornica's AU. Purple Guy (Vincent) X OC. Rated M for gore and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, FNAF belongs to Scott.  
All OC's belong to me.

Summary: Everyone knows of the five missing children incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but what if there was actually a sixth child, one that survived. Violet Toy suffered a great deal of amnesia and doesn't remember her sixth birthday or anything before that. Now years later, at age eighteen, she gets a job at the new and improve Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, but there's something strange about this place and the workers.

* * *

-Chapter One-

"Happy Birthday dear Violet, happy birthday to you" the song ended, the children at the table cheered in glee as the young brunette blew out the six candles that were on the cake. Her purple eyes shining brightly as she looked at all the children that wore party hats. It was late June and little Violet was celebrating her sixth birthday. Smiling shyly a light blush made its way onto her face as everyone looked at her. After the cake was served the parents decided to let the children go watch the animatronics perform while the adults sat around and talk to one another.

Violet shyly watched as her friends crowded around the stage with all the other children as they listen to the animatronics perform their little show. "Well hi there" a soothing voice said, looking towards the source Violet blinked her purple eyes as she looked at the man that stood before her. His skin was a deep shade of purple along with his uniform and hair the only parts of him that weren't purple were the golden badge on his uniform and his pure white eyes. "I heard it's your birthday today" the man said as Violet stared up at him, uncomfortable with his presences.

"My mommy told me never to talk to strangers" Violet mumbled as she shifted a little, gripping her dress.

"Well your mommy's a smart woman, but I'm no stranger" the man said, giving the young child a wide smile. "I'm a worker here and I just came to tell the birthday girl that Freddy and the gang are holding a secret party in the backroom that only a few people are allowed to go to" he said, catching Violet's attention as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"Secret party?" Violet questioned.

"Uh-huh, and they wanted me to tell you that you're invited" the man said, "so birthday girl, mind telling me your name?" he asked, his smile widening.

"Violet" the young brunette mumbled as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well Violet my name's Vincent" the man said. "Now about that party you see that door over there?" he asked as he pointed to a door that was near the back of the stage.

"Uh-huh" Violet said as she nodded her head.

"Be sure to keep a close eye on that door, because when you see Golden Freddy peeking out that means it's time for the party to start and you have to come" Vincent said, his smile widening even more as he watched the young girl nod her head.

"Okay" Violet mumbled, understanding what the man was saying.

"Great, see you around kiddo" Vincent said, ruffling her hair as he stood up and walked away. Violet felt her stomach twist and turn in unease as she watched the man walk away. Casting a glance to the door, she wonder if what the man said was true. As the hours ticked by the brunette kicked her legs back and forth casting glances from the floor to the door. Taking a deep breath she felt curiosity rise up in her as she stood up and silently walked towards the door. Making sure not to draw attention to herself, reaching the metal door she stood up on her tippy toes and wrapped her small hand around the handle.

Pulling the handle down the soft sound of a 'click' reached her ears as the door creaked open, looking into the darken room she stared inside curiously. There was a table with pizza and such; there were also five children, two girls and three boys. They looked at her as she shyly stepped into the room. She jumped slightly as the door shut behind her, looking back she saw Vincent looking down at her with a wide smile. "Looks like you made it, but you're a little early" he said, his smile widening to were it reached both ears.

"I, uh, got curious. Sorry" Violet mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, go and enjoy yourself with the others, Freddy and the gang should be here soon" Vincent said as he turned and left the brunette with the other children. Looking at them, they smiled as a girl around Violet's age walked over to her.

"Hello, my name's Carolyn" she said her shoulder length black hair swaying a little as she gave the brunette a wide smile, her lime green eyes giving off a slight glow.

"I'm Samantha" a young female with blonde hair that was put up in pig tails said, smiling as her blue eyes shinned brightly as she came bouncing over to the two girls.

"I'm Oliver and this is Toby" a boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes piped up while motioning to a brunette who had bright green eyes.

"And I'm Timothy" an older boy said, his brown hair swaying slightly as his bright blue eyes smiled at the brunette.

"I'm Violet" Violet mumbled as she placed her hands behind her back and lightly kicked her foot against the floor.

"There's no need to be shy, we don't bite" Carolyn said, giggling as she took Violet's hand. "Come on, let's have some fun" she said, as the others smiled and nodded their heads. As the children smiled and laughed, Violet joined in with them. Soon becoming comfortable around her new friends, while outside of the room her mother was looking around frantically. Her brown eyes wide and frantic as she looked for her child.

"Excuse me sir" the woman said as she stopped a worker.

"Yes, what is it ma'am?" the worker asked.

"I'm looking for my daughter, but I can't seem to find her anywhere" Violet's mother said, biting her lip as she gave the worker a worried look.

"You can't find your child as well, that makes the sixth child to go missing" the worker mumbled. "I'm sorry ma'am, you're daughter could be hiding somewhere in the pizzeria. But, if you want help then ask Vincent he's the guard working here for today" he said as the woman nodded her head.

"Alright, thank you" Violet's mother said as the worker continued on with his business. Taking in a deep and shaky breath, the brunette turned in search for this 'Vincent' person. While she was walking; she brushed past a man who was nothing but the color purple. Back in the backroom Violet and the others were laughing and giggling as they munched on some pizza, before the door opened again. Looking towards it with curious eyes, in front of them stood a golden bear that looked like Freddy.

"Hey kids, I'm Golden Freddy" the bear said, its voice sounding cheerful and somewhat familiar to Violet, but none of the other children caught this as they all stared excitingly at the bear. "Freddy and the gang said they wanted to move the party somewhere else, so just follow me" he said, his cheerful voice causing Violet to feel unease. She was hesitant as she watched the other children get up and go towards the golden bear, Carolyn stopped and looked back at the brunette; frowning a little she walked over to Violet and smiled.

"Come on" Carolyn said happily as she held her hand out. Once again hesitant, she swallowed thickly as she felt all eyes on her. Nodding her head she took Carolyn's hand as all the children followed after the bear. While walking down an empty hall, posters littered the walls as the lights were dimmed. Reaching a door, the golden bear opened it and allowed all the children to enter first, once in they all stared in confusion as they saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy there but they weren't moving at all. Soon the children jumped as the door was slammed shut, turning back towards the golden bear that stood in front of the door, Violet shivered as she heard a sinister laugh come from the bear.

As the bears paws reach up, the head came off as long purple hair that was in a pony tail fell down and pure white eyes stared at the children with a wide smile. The children's eyes widen as they all looked at Vincent who had such a huge smile that resemble the Cheshire cat's smile. It wasn't until the children noticed the knife that was in his hand did they start to freak out. Screams and cries came from the children as they tried to find a way out, among the chaos Violet whimpered as she crawled under one of the tables in the room and just curled up as she watched her friends scream and cry. Timothy was the first to calm down and realize that the only exit was the one that Vincent was standing in front of, taking a deep breath he ran forward.

An ear piercing scream soon broke through the room, silencing the other children. Their eyes were wide as they stared in horror as the knife had been jabbed into the older boy's stomach. Coughing, blood came spilling out of Timothy's mouth as tears dripped down his eyes. A burning sensation was spreading throughout his body as the knife was removed letting a crimson waterfall come spilling out of the wound. Samantha scream in horror as she clung to Carolyn whose eyes were wide in horror.

Smiling, Vincent soon thrust the knife into the brunette's eyes, as the blade dug into his skull and hit his brain. All life left Timothy's other eye as it rolled into the back of his head while the purple man removed the knife and the eye it had been jabbed into. With nothing supporting the body it fell onto its knees before falling onto the ground with a pool of blood starting to form. Screams and cries came from all the children as Violet's whimpering became louder, she wanted to look away from the dead body. But like a train wreck, she couldn't dare pull her eyes away as tears were streaming down her cheeks while Vincent removed the eye from the knife and flicked it off somewhere.

"Why are you crying? The fun has only just begun" Vincent said, smiling as he came walking over to the other children who quickly scrambled away from him. Except for Oliver who cried out in pain as the older man grabbed his hair and yanked him back, jabbing the knife into his neck. Vincent watched in sick satisfaction as the boy started to cough and gurgle as blood came falling from his mouth. Reaching up, he clasped his hands around his throat before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he stopped struggling, his body becoming limp as he soon was let go of to fall forward. Two down and four more to go, Vincent looked at the rest of the children before spotting Toby who was shaking as he was paralyzed with fear.

Vincent smirk, a crazed look in his white eyes as he walked over to the boy. "Toby, run; get away from him!" Carolyn exclaimed, as she held onto Samantha. The brunette stared up at the purple man that towered over him before something wet trickled down his leg. Vincent chuckled at the child before in a quick motioned slashed the knife across the boy's neck, causing blood to spew everywhere. Which caused blood to stain the front of the golden bear costume and the floor as the child's body fell to the floor.

A low sobbed escaped past Violet's lips, as her body shook. '_Mommy, where are you mommy? I need you!_' she thought while shaking. Turning quickly Vincent soon started advancing on Carolyn and Samantha; the raven haired girl took a deep breath as she stood in front of the younger female in a protective over the two girls, Vincent smiled as he jabbed the knife straight down into Carolyn's skull, pushing it all the way in. Before any sound could leave the girl's mouth, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as blood trickled down her face as she fell forward.

Instead of removing the knife, the purple man stepped over the dead body and bend down to Samantha's height. The blonde whimpered as she felt cold paws grab her face. Looking at the man with teary eyes, she took in a sharp breath, opening her mouth to scream. Vincent suddenly jerked her head to the right as a sickening crack reached Violet's ears as the last of her friends fell to the floor lifeless. Whimpering she waited from the man to come over to the table and kill her, but instead she watched as he walked over to the lifeless animatronics.

Opening them up to show the crossbeams and wires along with their endoskeletons. He walked over to Timothy's lifeless body, with ease picked it up and stuffed it into Freddy's body. The sound of bones crunching and breaking at the force that was dealt to them while the body was being stuffed into the suit echoed through the room. The crossbeams and such started piercing through the boy's body before it was mangled horribly. Repeating thia process, Oliver's body was put into Bonnie's, Samantha's body went into Chica's, and Toby's body was stuffed into Foxy.

Violent winced at each of the sounds of their bones cracking and crunching. Looking over to Carolyn's lifeless body, she whimpered as she looked into the dead body's lifeless eyes. Before the sound of shuffling as Vincent removed his costume and stuffed the raven haired girl's body into it and putting the suit out of sight. While he was busy with that, Violet crawled out from under the table and shot towards the door. Reaching up she grabbed a hold of the handle before pulling it down, only to find the door wouldn't budge.

"No" the brunette gasped as she continued to yank at the door, not hearing Vincent as he chuckled and advance towards her with his knife.

"What's a matter birthday girl? Don't you want to be with your friends?" Vincent asked snickering as Violet turned to him. The six year old shook as she turned to face the man and crying out as he lifted her up with one hand wrapped tightly around her neck. Staring down at her, Vincent laughed as he continued to tighten his grip. Slowly but surely the girl started to frail around as she kicked her legs and claw at his purple hand before he heard the slight sounds of police sirens outside. Growling he narrowed his white eyes at the brunette.

"Looks like our fun has been cut short" he growled as he lighten up his grip before smiling widely. He jabbed the knife into the brunette's side and dragged it all the way down past her hip and to her thigh. Giving a weak cry Violet was dropped to the floor as Vincent left. Breathing heavily the brunette whimpered, her side was burning as she looked at the wound that had a thick crimson liquid spilling from it. Looking around the dark room she started crying uncontrollably as a putrid smell hit her nostrils.

It smelled metallic, shaking her head she curled up. Despite the searing pain that came from her side from the movement. Looking at the animatronics that laid lifelessly on the floor, she started to cry harder knowing that her friends were inside them. Slowly her vision started to fade one by one as she heard the faint sounds of muffled footsteps. As she slipped into complete darkness, the last thing she heard was the door being kicked open.

Two police officers, a male and a female, stared into the darken room. The female officer covered her mouth in horror at the bloodstains that stained the floor beside the four mascots of the restaurant that sat peacefully in the room. Not seeming disturbed or messed with. It was then that they noticed the young girl on the floor, rushing over to her, the woman gave a sigh of relief as she saw the faint breathing of the child. "She's still alive" she said looking to her partner who nodded his head.

"Then we need to quickly get her to a hospital" the man said, as the woman nodded and gently picked up the girl. Being mindful of her wound before quickly calling for an ambulance as she left the room. The male officer looked around the room, for any signs of the five other children that had went missing but didn't find them anywhere. Shivering at the bloodstains on the floor, he quickly turned and left, going to investigate the rest of the building for the children and hope that the bloodstains didn't belong to them. Giving a final glance to the animatronics, he closed the door completely and encasing the room in darkness.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, FNAF belongs to Scott.  
All OC's belong to me.

Summary: Everyone knows of the five missing children incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but what if there was actually a sixth child, one that survived. Violet Toy suffered a great deal of amnesia and doesn't remember her sixth birthday or anything before that. Now years later, at age eighteen, she gets a job at the new and improve Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, but there's something strange about this place and the workers.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The soft sound of a heart monitor filled the young six year old's ears as she blinked open her purple eyes, blinded by the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital. Whimpering in pain Violet looked around, not understanding where she was. All she remembered was waking up for her birthday party…at some place…confused and scared her eyes widen and started to tear up. "Mommy" she whimpered out weakly as there was movement at side of her.

"Sweetie" came the soft and comforting voice of the brunette's mother. Looking to her daughter the older woman felt her eyes start to water up. It's been a month since the incident and her daughter had fell into some sort of coma. "Oh sweetheart, I'm glad you're okay!" the woman exclaimed as she pulled her baby girl into a tight hug.

"Mommy, where are we? What's going on?" Violet asked. Looking up at her mother with wide, frantic eyes.

"You don't-" Violet's mother started to say before wincing at the 'beeping' of the heart monitor that started to pick up along with her daughter's breathing as the young child started crying. "No, sweetie. Shh, it's alright, you're safe now" the older woman said as she tried to comfort her daughter. Hurried footsteps came towards the hospital room, before the door was thrown open as a doctor and some nurses came into the room. The older woman looked at them, her tired brown eyes had bags under them as her hair was spewed everywhere.

"Come along, now, you're daughter will be fine" one of the nurses said gently as she to lead the woman out of the room and away from her crying daughter.

"Violet, I promise, I'll be back" Violet's mother called out as the nurses tried their best to calm the crying six year old.

"It hurts!" Violet sobbed loudly as she felt a searing pain in her side that lead all the way down to her thigh. "Why does it hurt? Make it stop!" she cried as the nurses held her down. Sadly the doctor sighed as Violet soon felt a light prick in the side of her neck as she started to calm down.

"Let her rest a little while longer before we allow her mother to reenter the room" the doctor said as Violet laid back on the bed. Her breathing growing steady as her eyes started to close, the last thing she saw was a black shadow looking down at her with worried lime green eyes. In the waiting room, Violet's mother leaned forward in her seat, covering her face with her hands as her shoulders shook.

"Ma'am" a deep voice said, causing the brunette to jump and look up at the two police officers that stood in front of her. Standing up quickly she grabbed the tallest of the officers and looked him in the eyes.

"Please tell me you caught the monster that did this!" Violet's mother exclaimed as she gripped the blue uniform of the police officer. She wanted the man who had hurt her little girl and possibly those five other children that were still missing to pay horribly. The officer looked at her solemnly as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we even interviewed the employees and checked all the security tapes and the only thing we found was a clip of someone in a golden bear costume leading the children to the 'Parts and Service' room" the officer said. "And we have yet to find said costume" he said, as the older woman's face dropped. As Violet's mother's arms dropped back to her side while she stared at them with vacant eyes, before a nurse walked up to the three.

"Mrs. Toy, your daughter's awake and calmer" the nurse said gently as the woman nodded numbly before her and the officers were lead back to the young child's hospital room. Entering the young girl was looking at the white sheets, her face in a look of pain every time she moved.

"Sweetie…do you remember anything that had happened?" Violet's mother asked as she hesitantly walked over to her daughter who looked up at her. Shaking her head she looked back down.

"No, all I remember was waking up to go…somewhere for my birthday" Violet said, furrowing her brows as she didn't understand why she didn't remember anything. In fact it seems she didn't remember anything other than her name, age, and parents. But other than that, everything else was a blank.

"Yes, well we suggest you visit a children's therapist" the doctor said looking at the older woman who nodded her head. "If you wish the hospital can arrange it for you, say tomorrow at three" he said as the woman once again nodded her head. "Alright, we'll keep her here for tonight and then tomorrow you can come by pick her up and take her to the appointment" he said, before leaving the room.

"Sweetie, you sure you don't remember anything? Maybe the man who did this" a police officer said, as the young girl shook her head once more. The two police officers looked at one another before sighing. "Yes, well we hope you feel better and we'll be on our way" he said as he and his partner turned and left. Violet's mother sighed as she walked over to her daughter who was lightly messing with her hospital gown. Sitting in the chair next to the child's bed she smiled as she looked at her.

"I'm glad you're alright" she mumbled.

-Next Day-

"Well as far as I can see, you're daughter is suffering a form of amnesia" the therapist said as Violet's mother looked at him while her child was in the next room, coloring in silence. "It seems the horrifying experience of that day and whatever she saw forced her mind to push it along with most of her other memories away" he said. "They're still there and you can probably trigger them, but for now they're hidden somewhere in her subconscious" he explained. "I say it would be best to trigger only the good memories and avoid any triggers that could remind her of her sixth birthday."

"What could trigger those?" Violet's mother asked.

"Anything that proteins to that day, meaning stay away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Which won't be hard the business is going under due to the accident that had occurred" the therapist said. Nodding her head, the older woman gave a small smile.

"Thank you" Violet's mother said before her eyes shot open wide as they heard screaming coming from the room Violet was in. Running into the room, the adults watched as the young child was curled up, whimpering. "Violet, sweetie, what happened?" the woman asked as she rushed over to her daughter.

"Something must have triggered a memory, but this early that just doesn't make any sense" the therapist said. "What could have triggered it?" he mumbled quietly as he looked around the room.

"Doesn't matter, thanks for everything, but I think it's time I take her home to get some rest" Violet's mother said, as the therapist nodded his head.

"Alright, be sure to bring her back a least once every week" the therapist said, as the brunette nodded her head while picking up her daughter and holding her close.

"I promise everything will be alright" Violet's mother whispered as she carried her daughter who was whimpering loudly while they left the office. "And I promise that you'll never run into that horrible monster ever again" she whispered.

-Twelve Years Later-

Violet groaned as she heard her alarm clock blare as loud as it could. That annoying sound causing her to roll over in her bed and cover her ears with her pillow. "Violet, turn that damn alarm clock of yours off!" she heard her best friend/roommate screech in irritation in the room across from her's. Groaning again the brunette just pushed her pillow harder against her ears and tried to fall back asleep. "Violet Toy!" a female with short blue hair that reached her shoulders and piercing blue eyes exclaimed as she threw her brown haired friend's door open. Which caused it to smash against the wall and for said brunette to jump.

"What the fuck Crystal? I'm trying to sleep!" Violet exclaimed, narrowing her purple eyes at her friend.

"I told you to turn off your alarm clock and besides, shouldn't you go get ready for your new job?" Crystal asked as she strides into the neat room and slammed her fist down onto the alarm clock, silencing it. "There" she said, smiling in triumph while Violet rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" Violet said as she stood up and stretched. Her black tank top rising a little to show milky white skin and a slight scar that ran from her side and downwards, disappearing into her shorts. Crystal always wondered how her friend got that scar but never asked due to an experience that had happened when she had asked the girl's mother. The blue haired female shivered as she remembered the void look in the older woman's eyes as she firmly told her to never mention the scar ever again. Ignoring her friend, Violet gathered some clothes as she walked past Crystal and out of her room.

Walking down their shared apartment halls she entered the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature to her liking. Once that was done she soon started to strip. With her shirt now off and showing her pale and slender figure she was about to remove her shorts before looking into the mirror…staring into her own eyes. She always hated her eyes due to them being the color purple, a color that she hated, though she didn't know why.

Shaking her head she stripped off the rest of her clothing and hopped into the shower, allowing the warm droplets of water to run over her skin. While cleaning herself she couldn't help but run a light finger over the scar that ran from her side, past her hip and down to her thigh. It was lightly faded and had been there with her since she was six. She never asked where it came from nor did she know why it was there. Everything from age six and under was just a blur to her; sure she got some memories back but still didn't remember much.

Taking in a sharp breath as an image flashed through her mind, she shook her head and finished bathing. Getting out she dried off quickly and got dressed. Buttoning up the blue uniform she made sure it was tucked nicely into the black pants as she placed on a black hat that had the words 'Security' on it. She had gotten a job at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria that had just opened up about a few months ago; she was really surprised that there was even a job opening from how long the new restaurant had been open. Looking at herself she gave a bright smile, before exiting the bathroom.

Entering the living room of the apartment she looked at Crystal with a bored look as the blue haired female was sprawled across the couch with a bag of potato chips and television remote in her hands. "Seriously, chips for breakfast?" Violet questioned as Crystal looked at her with her piercing blue eyes that rivaled the ocean. Her mouth was stuffed full of chips as she blinked her eyes before swallowing all that was in her mouth and giving a wide smile.

"Anyways, have fun working of Freddy Fazfuck's" Crystal said, as Violet rolled her eyes.

"What do you have against that place?" the brunette asked.

"Uh, duh, that place is haunted" Crystal said in a smartass tone as her brown haired friend just shook her head and turned around.

"Yeah, whatever you say. I'm leaving see you later" Violet said as she left the apartment, hearing a muffled 'see you later' after the door was full shut. Sighing she continued on walking down the stairs and to the bottom floor of the apartment complex, pushing one of the double doors open she walked out into the summer air. Soon her and Crystal would be starting college, which was one of the reasons they decided to move in together in a apartment complex that was near the college they had both gotten accepted to. While walking to her car, she stopped, the pizzeria wasn't exactly that far from the apartment complex. It would just be probably a fifteen or twenty minute walk and it was such a beautiful day today.

Smiling she hummed lightly as she decided to walk. After a nice and peaceful walk she reached the pizzeria and as she looked at it she felt…unease. She felt like there was a presence there that shouldn't be there. Shaking her head she walked up to the double glass doors and pushed them open. Children ran around screaming and laughing while the adults sat and talk to one another.

Looking up to the stage she looked at the new animatronics. They moved and their voices held no emotions as they sung in a robotic voice. Standing there awkwardly as she watched the children run around, she looked around shifting her eyes from the checker tile floor to the high ceiling. Her ears twitched lightly as she heard the sound of light footsteps heading her way. Standing up straight she turned to face the person, only to be taken aback by the person's appearance.

He looks just like a normal man and he was very tall. His skin was pitch black, like a black void as he had bandages wrapped around his hands. But what took Violet by surprise was that instead of a head, there was a bright shiny red dial phone in its place. There were thin eyebrows above the dial as she looked at him; he was much taller than the brunette as she only reached his chest. "Um, hello" Violet said, as she looked at the dial on the man's 'face'…before casting looks around his 'face' not really sure where to look. '_Can he even see?_' she thought.

"Hi, you must be the new security guard" the phone headed man said, his voice laced with static and cheerful. "I'm Scott, but most people call me Phone Guy" he said as he held out one of his bandaged hands. Violet looked at it, not quite understanding how this person with a phone for a head could even see or talk.

"Um, I'm Violet Toy" Violet said, as she took the man's hand, looking back up into his 'face' she tried to find where she should look. Before giving a nervous smile as she just settled back into looking at the dial on his 'face'. All the numbers where there, everything a normal dial phone would have was there but just with a human body. "So, I guess I'll be working with you" she said.

"Ah, sorry no. My shift just ended, instead you'll be working with-" Scott said.

"Why hello there" a smooth and familiar voice said, as Violet looked towards the owner with wide eyes.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, FNAF belongs to Scott.  
All OC's belong to me.

Summary: Everyone knows of the five missing children incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but what if there was actually a sixth child, one that survived. Violet Toy suffered a great deal of amnesia and doesn't remember her sixth birthday or anything before that. Now years later, at age eighteen, she gets a job at the new and improve Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, but there's something strange about this place and the workers.

* * *

-Chapter Three-

A man with pure purple skin, security guard outfit, hair, basically everything about him was purple. Well everything except the golden badge and his pure white eyes. Now this was strange and normally would cause anyone's eyes to widen, but with Violet that wasn't the case. The brunette suffered Porphyrophobia, the fear of the color purple. She's always hated and feared the color purple since she was six, which was the reason she made sure to avoid looking into her own eyes when staring into a mirror. Bu,t she did learn how to mask her fear whenever she saw the color out in public.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Violet took a deep breath. "H-hello" she stuttered out, causing the purple man to chuckle.

"There's no need to be shy, I don't bite, just ask Scott here" the purple man purred as he threw an arm around Scott, who's eyebrows knitted together in what appeared to be irritation.

"Vincent, what did I say about touching me?" Scott asked, before shivering in disgust as a cold tongue licked up the side of his 'face'. "Quit it!" he snapped causing Vincent to laugh while Violet watched the exchange uncomfortably. Coughing the two men looked at her, or she felt like the both of them were looking at her, it was hard to tell where Scott was looking. "Vincent this is Violet Toy, the new guard working here with you" the phone man said as he motioned one of his bandaged hands to the brunette who waved shyly.

"Violet?" Vincent questioned as he tested the name. It sounded familiar, like he had heard the name once before, but couldn't remember where.

"Violet, this is Vincent" Scott said as the brunette nodded and smiled. "You'll be working with him" he said before leaning close to Violet. "If he gives you a hard time just get a needle, he's scared to death of those things" he said in a hush whisper as the brunette nodded her head. "Well now that that's over with how about-" he said.

"Bye, don't worry I'll show the new girl around" Vincent suddenly said, interrupting Scott as he pushed him towards the glass doors and giving Violet a crazed smile, one that made her shiver.

"Alright, I'm going. See you later Violet" Scott said, giving a small wave. Waving back, Violet watched with dread as the phone man left. She almost wanted to call out to him to stay and show her around instead.

"So, shall we start our tour?" Vincent purred with a flirty look on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows. Looking at him she almost wanted to yell 'nope' and leave. Sucking it up, knowing she needed to get over this stupid phobia of purple, she didn't even know where this phobia came from in the first place.

"Yeah, let's get this over with" Violet mumbled, before yelping as the purple man grabbed her wrist and started to drag her around. Purple eyes wide, as images started to flash through the brunette's mind as she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes while the scar on her side started to throb.

-Later-

After the tour of the place, the two were passing by a room, one labeled 'Parts and Services'. Looking at the steel door. Violet frowned as she thought she heard the sound of soft, hushed whispers…ones that reminded her of children. Vincent continued to walk, not even realizing that the brunette had stopped. Through the whole tour the smile on his face never left and it made Violet feel uneasy about him. She knew one thing for sure, she was gonna have to stay away from this purple man. She felt as if he had this air around him, one she couldn't described.

Looking at Vincent who was still walking further and further away, she looked back to the door and wondered if she should enter. Biting her lip she shook her head and quickly and quietly caught back up with the purple man. As they walked they soon came to the Prize Corner, children were gathered around a box as music from a wind up box played. The lid of the box was off as a tall marionette animatronic was holding out gifts and playing around with the children came out of it. Violet looked at it noting how very tall it was and how it almost reached the ceiling.

Not really paying attention she soon felt herself ram into the purple man's back. "Well that's the end of the tour, any questions sweetheart?" Vincent asked, causing Violet's face to twist up.

"Don't call me that! That's not professional or appropriate for work, my name's Violet so use it!" Violet snapped, but the man's smile never faltered, instead it seemed to grow wider.

"Feisty, I like that in a woman" Vincent purred causing Violet to narrow her eyes. If there weren't children present she would have said a word or two to this man. Opening her mouth she just shut it and started to walk off. "See ya around, doll" the purple man called out, laughing as he saw the girl's fist clench. Looking to the puppet, he frowned as it looked at him with a look of hatred, he always did find the damn thing creepy.

As the day progress, Violet hid and avoided the purple man not wanting to make any contact with him. It was only the first day and she already found herself hating her coworker. Still there would be times were she would accidentally run into the man and dreadfully try to shake him off as he would start to flirt with her. "I'm amazed he hasn't gotten fired for sexual harassment" Violet mumbled under her breath as she decided to hang out in the Prize Corner, the only place that Vincent seemed to dislike the most and try not to enter. Leaning against the counter next to the person that children could give their tickets too in exchanged for prizes. Laughter filled the eighteen year old ears as she looked at the person who was behind the counter.

"I'll say" a boy with messy raven locks and bright green eyes that seemed to glow said. "The name's Jack" the raven haired male said as Violet nodded her head.

"Violet, I'm the new security guard here" Violet said as the raven haired boy nodded his head before smiling.

"Yeah, I heard we were getting another security guard, didn't think it would be a pretty little thing like you though" Jack said, causing Violet to blush. Casting her purple eyes to the side and avoid looking into the boy's eyes, she crossed her arms and hummed. "But yeah, I know what you mean, Vincent doesn't even know the meaning of personal space" he said.

"So why doesn't the boss just fire him?" Violet asked curiously.

"Don't know, maybe because not many people want to work here and it would be a pain in the ass trying to find someone to fill his position" Jack said, causing the brunette to frown.

"Couldn't Scott just take his position?" Violet asked.

"No, Scott, Mike, and Jeremy have the night shift working from 12pm to 6am. Boss says he might just move all the security guards to night shift with how much those three are complaining about everything being somewhat of a hassle" he said.

"Then who would work day shift?" Violet asked.

"Don't know, he'll probably have Fritz do that" Jack said shrugging his shoulders. "So if you get moved to the night shift don't freak out because now you know why" he said, giving her a wide smile as she chuckled a little.

"You're very helpful" Violet said, as the male laughed before a child came running up to the counter. The young child looked up at the older boy while holding out a handful of tickets. Taking them, Jack started to quietly count them before his eyes brighten.

"Well, look at that, you have enough to get one of the dolls" Jack said causing the child to jump up and down in excitement as they pointed up to a small Freddy Fazbear plushie. Violet tilted her head and gave a breathless laugh as Jack handed the child their prize, they held the plushie tight before turning around and running off to join the other children. "Man, I love seeing how excited the children get when they learn they have enough for those dolls" Jack said.

"I can see why" Violet mumbled before shivering slightly as she felt warm breath near her face, turning to look to the side, she almost screamed. Vincent was just a couple of inches away from her face; jumping back she held her chest which contained her fast beating heart.

"I think you gave her a heart attack" Jack said, as he saw how pale Violet was, her purple eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated as a look of fear was on her face. He was slightly surprise to see the look of dread and panic in her eyes though she soon calmed down and gave them an angry look, but those two distinct emotions never left her eyes. In all honest it seems that just looking at Vincent made her look like she was becoming even paler like how some people get when they see a spider. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you hated the Prize Corner" the raven haired male said as he looked at the purple man.

"I do, but I wanted to see how the rookie was doing" Vincent said, sending a wink towards the angry brunette, who shivered and stomped her foot.

"Ugh! I thought I could get away from you in here" Violet mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms and looked away from the purple man. She noticed this, but it seems no one even questioned why he was purple. Like a person being only one solid color and not having pupils was a natural thing.

"Aw, now that's just plain hurtful, doll" Vincent said, placing a hand on his chest as he pretended to sound hurt while a huge smile was on his face. Rolling her purple eyes, Violet mumbled a small 'whatever' which caused the purple man to giggle. "So, I see you and Jack here are getting along" Vincent said, that giddy voice suddenly turning cold and dark causing Violet to shiver. Jack didn't seem to notice the sudden change in tone as he rested his elbow on the glass counter and rested his cheek against the palm of his hand, a lazy look on his face.

"Hm" Jack hummed, as Violet just looked at the lazy look he had on his face and the angry smile on Vincent's face. Swallowing the lump in her throat the brunette just looked forward, away from the two.

-Hours Later-

Soon it was 11:50pm, all the employees started to gather their things up as Violet rubbed one of her eyes, yawning as she was heading towards the glass doors. Having not brought much with her. While walking to the doors, she watched as Scott and two other men entered the restaurant. "Hey Violet, how was your first day at working here?" Scott asked, his voice sounding a little cheerful as he looked at the brunette.

"It was alright" Violet mumbled as she gave a small smile.

"That's good oh, this is Jeremy" the phone man said as he motioned to a boy around Violet's age. He had shaggy brown hair; his lips were drawn in a nervous smile while in place of eyes and nose was a black question mark. "And this is Mike" Scott said, motioning to a taller and older male. He had bags under his oxen colored eyes and a frown on his lips, the security guards hat was placed tightly on his head and there was no signs of any hair peeking out. He just gave a tired and irritated look at the brunette before giving a small nod. Nodding her head, Violet gave the three a small 'goodbye' and continued on out the door with the other employees that were leaving.

"Hey, sweetheart" Vincent called out as the brunette started to walk. Looking back Violet furrowed her brows as the purple man came running up to her with a smile on his face, one that felt off. "Need a ride?" he suddenly asked. "It's dangerous for someone like you to be wandering around at night" he said that smile on his face growing as his white eyes seemed to glow in the night air.

"No, I'm alright with walking" Violet mumbled, she felt nauseous just looking at the man. All day she'd been trying to suppress her fear with anger and irritation. God knows what would happen if she agreed to get in a car with this man. Vincent's smile twitched downwards for a minute before coming back full force showing his bright white teeth.

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Yes, now goodnight Vincent" Violet said as she turned away from him and started to walk. Once she turned a corner and was out of sight she started to jog back to the apartment complex. When she got there, she pushed through the double doors and started to walk up the flight of stairs. As she reached the floor her apartment was located in, she walked over to the door and turned the knob, only to find it locked. Groaning lightly she started to knock on the door, trying not to disturb any of the other residents of the apartment complex.

Growing a little irritated she started to knock a little bit louder before sighing as she could hear the sound of shuffling footsteps. The door was pulled open and a very irritated Crystal stood there. Her short blue hair was a mess as some parts were sticking up; her eyes were narrowed but soon soften up as they saw Violet. She was still in her pajamas, a white tank top with short pink boxers that had red hearts on them. Raising an eyebrow Violet smiled as she walked into the apartment, flinching a little as the door was slammed shut. The lights were still on as some random movie was playing on the television.

There were blankets on the couch along with some indications that a body had been lying on it for a very long time. "Is this all you've been doing since I left for work?" the brunette asked, looking at her blue haired friend.

"Without you here my life is boring! I need you here to have fun my dear Violet!" Crystal exclaimed, causing the brunette to roll her eyes. "So how was work?" she asked as she plopped back down onto the couch and motioned for her friend to sit down next to her.

"Eh, it was…alright" Violet said, her voice wavering near the end.

"Okay, want to tell me what happened?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened, it's just my coworker's…kind of weird" Violet said.

"Weird? What do you mean by weird?" Crystal asked, sounding interested in what her friend had to say.

"Well for starters he's purple" Violet said, causing her blue haired friend to just stare at her.

"H-he's purple? Like seriously the color purple" Crystal said as the brunette nodded her head. It was quiet for a minute before Crystal burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, FNAF belongs to Scott.  
All OC's belong to me.

Summary: Everyone knows of the five missing children incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but what if there was actually a sixth child, one that survived. Violet Toy suffered a great deal of amnesia and doesn't remember her sixth birthday or anything before that. Now years later, at age eighteen, she gets a job at the new and improve Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, but there's something strange about this place and the workers.

* * *

-Chapter Four-

Violet sighed as she looked at her friend who was now rolling on the floor due to falling off the couch because of her laughing fit. "Ha! The dude must look like a fucking eggplant!" Crystal cried out in laughter. Chuckling at this, Violet couldn't help but shake her head as her friend started to calm down. "But beside that, what do your other coworkers look like?" she asked, now curious.

"Well one of them has a phone for a head and the other one as a question mark for a face" Violet said. "The only normal ones I've met are Jack and Mike, well they at least looked normal" she said.

"Well it seems that your new job sounds fun" Crystal chuckled; "I've always wanted a fun job but..." she trailed off her eyes becoming void of any emotions.

"Yeah, but hey, let's not think of anything like that" Violet said, giving a small smile. The blue haired girl didn't have that great of a childhood. Her father left before she was even three, her mother drank and did drugs which lead the blue haired female into spending more time at Violet's house then her own. "So how was your day exactly while I was away?" the brunette asked.

"Boring as fuck" Crystal groaned as she laid on the floor, her arms spread out as she stared up at the ceiling. "I never realized how quiet the house is without you here for me to bug" she said.

"Well you're gonna had to find ways to entertain yourself while I'm at work" Violet said. "Or you can always just stop by and watch me work" she said, smiling as she looked down at her friend who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Nah, I'm not a fan of pizzerias" Crystal said, before yawning. "Anyways, lets head onto bed, I'm tired" she said, as she sat up.

"Alright" Violet said, standing up as the girls started to turn everything off and went to go get ready for bed. Back at the pizzeria Mike, Scott, and Jeremy sat in the security guards office. Scott sat back in the office chair as he stared at the monitor that he held. Mike stood near the open doorway with a flashlight in hand, while Jeremy sat in the corner winding up a small music box.

"It's too late for this shit" Mike mumbled as he flicked the flashlight on as it shined down the dark hallway revealing nothing.

"We've b-been doing t-this for a-a while s-so it's n-not that b-bad" Jeremy stuttered out cutely as he continued to wind up the music box, not stopping at all.

"Yeah, see anything yet Scott?" Mike asked as he looked back at the man that had a phone for a head. He saw that the guy was just staring at the monitor not even moving an inch. "Scott" he said, as he dropped his hand to his side and turned to face his coworker. "Scott" he said a little bit louder as a frown took place on his lips as he didn't receive an answer. "Scott!" Mike shouted walking over to the desk and sneering slightly as he glared at the man with a phone for a head with tired eyes. The phone man flinched as he shook his head and looked up.

"Yeah, no need to yell Mike" Scott said.

"Well you weren't answering me, now have you seen anything?" Mike asked. Looking at him, Scott looked back down at the monitor and flipped through each of the cameras before shaking his head.

"None of them seem to be near us, is any of them in the hallway?" Scott asked.

"No" Mike said in a plain voice as he walked back to his spot near the doorway. "What's on your mind, you seem out of it?" he asked, flickering on the flashlight in his hand so he could see down the darken hall, seeing nothing he flicked the flashlight off.

"Nothing, just...thinking" Scott said, as he brought the tablet in his hands up and flicked through the cameras. As he did so he saw that none of the animatronics had move from their spot yet and it was already two in the morning. "Strange" he mumbled.

"What?" Mike and Jeremy asked as they looked at him.

"None of the animatronics have even moved they're all perfectly still" Scott said.

"What about the one's in the back room?" Mike asked, as Scott switched the camera over to the backroom to show all the old mascots of the restaurant.

"No, they haven't moved either" Scott said.

"T-that is s-strange, I wonder w-why they a-aren't m-moving around" Jeremy stuttered out, as he continued to wind up the music box, the tune of 'Pop! Goes the Weasel' sounding out.

"That song is annoying" Mike grumbled, as he narrowed his eyes. "Why does that stupid puppet like it anyways?" he asked as Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"Seems tonight might be easier than usual" Scott said, "but that doesn't mean would should let our guard down" he said.

"Well maybe if we had more help, then every night would be somewhat easy" Mike growled out tiredly as he lightly rubbed at his eyes.

"I-I think b-boss said h-he might move V-Vincent and t-the new g-girl t-to night shift a-and let Fritz h-handle the d-day shift" Jeremy said, as the two older men looked at him before Mike groaned and removed his hat revealing a bald head with stitches and scars running along his tan skin.

"I really don't like that purple colored freak, he gives off a bad vibe" Mike groaned as he held his hat and pinched the bridge of his nose. No one dared ask the older male how he received the scars on his head, so Scott and Jeremy kept silent as they watched him place his hat back on once again hiding the scars. Soon the hours started to tick by slowly as nothing happened, by four in the morning, Mike was already knocked out cold. Jeremy was still winding the music box as he rocked back and forth in his chair. Scott's head started to drop slightly before he shot straight back up and shook his head.

"Got to stay up" He mumbled to himself as he furrowed the brows that showed were his eyes should be. Flickering through the cameras, he was surprised to find yet again that none of the animatronics were moving. "What's a matter with these guys tonight?" he asked himself as he kept his 'eyes' trained on the screen, it was almost close to six and none of them had yet to move. He jumped as he heard a slight 'wham', looking to his side he quickly shot up out of his chair when he saw Jeremy lying on the floor, passed out asleep. The music box was slowly unwinding as it continued to play its childish tune.

Reaching the teenage boy he steps over Jeremy and take hold of the music box. It looks like he's the only one left awake. But who could blame the others, with lack of adrenaline and the animatronics not moving, he was about to pass out as well. Sitting the music box on the desk, he knocked away a few crumpled up pieces of paper to make room. The desk wasn't that big, already being cluttered with papers, a fan, and an empty soda cup that he really needed to throw away due to it being empty and really having no purpose on the desk.

Keeping the monitor on his lap and the wind up box on the table, Scott took a deep breath as he multi-tasked. From switching from camera to camera, occasionally flashing a light down the hallway, checking the vents, and winding up the music box. The man with a phone for a head begin to tire even more, just as his head started to lull to the side and he begin to drift off a loud shrilled bell that caused all the men to jolt awake sounded through the once quiet building. "Six already" Jeremy said as he rubbed the area were his eye would be. The exclamation point on his face slowly morphed back into that of a question mark as he calmed down.

"Yeah, seems that way" Mike said standing up from the floor where he had fallen asleep. Stretching, he placed his hands on his back and groaned as he bent his body backwards. "These floors were not meant to be slept on" he grunted out, causing Jeremy to laugh a little. Standing up, Scott placed the tablet down on the desk next to the music box as he pushed the chair in and walked over to his other two co-workers.

"Don't you find it strange that at exactly six in the morning they don't cause any harm to anybody?" Jeremy asked as they began to walk down the dark hallway towards the main area. The two adult men shrugged their shoulders as they continued to walk. The eighteen year old sighed as he followed close behind them. As they were walking through the main area, the boy looked towards the animatronics that stood on stage like a couple of statues. As he looked at them, he started to slow down allowing the men in front of him to get further ahead.

Standing still he stared at the animatronics, before flinching and quickly scurrying after his co-workers when one of them tilted their head while staring at him.

-Hours Later-

Violet sat up in her bed, her breathing heavy as sweat coated her pale skin. Looking to the side, she saw that she had woken up before her alarm clock went off, it was nine; she didn't have to get to work 'til ten. Throwing the covers off, she wiped her forehead and swallowed thickly. The dream she had slowly started to fade away from her mind, as if it never existed. Soon the brunette's breathing started to slow down to a normal breathing pattern.

Pushing herself off her bed, she turned off the alarm and decided to prepare for the day. After a quick shower and getting dress, Violet saw that she still had time to spare before she had to head onto work. Crystal was still asleep, leaving the brunette to be the only one awake in the apartment. Walking to the kitchen, Violet pulled open the fridge and bent her knees lightly to get a better look inside it; cold air hit her face as her eyes scanned the shelves to find...nothing that looked pleasing to her. "Looks like we'll need to go grocery shopping soon, wonder if I can get Crystal to do that while I'm at work?" Violet asked herself.

"Have Crystal do what?" the blue haired female asked, yawning as she walked into kitchen. Turning around to face her friend, Violet placed her hands on her hips as she watched her friend sit down at the kitchen table.

"If I leave you some money and a list, will you pick up some groceries while I'm at work?" Violet asked. "I'll let you take the car and I can walk to work" she said, as she watched her friend place a finger on her chin while she hummed lightly.

"Eh, sure, I have nothing better to do" Crystal said, nodding, Violet quickly made a list of what they needed before handing that and an appropriate amount of money to the blue haired girl.

"There, when I get back their better be groceries in this apartment" Violet said as she turned on her heel and left apartment. As she shut the door, she placed a hand on her stomach when she heard it growl lowly at the lack of food it had gotten. "Maybe I can stop and get a doughnut or something before going to work" she mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs of the apartment complex.

-Time Skip-

Violet wiped her hands with the napkin she had with her from getting her doughnut to get rid of any glaze that was left on her fingers. Pushing the glass door open to find that there were less people this time in the restaurant which made the brunette smile a bit. Looking around she noticed that Scott wasn't here this time and figured he was only there yesterday to introduce her. As she looked around, the small smile on her face dropped as she caught sight of Vincent, who had a wide smile as he was talking to some parent. Quickly, as not to be seen by the purple man, Violet walked into the 'Prize Corner' and caught sight of Jack who looked bored as he stood behind the counter in the empty room.

"Wow, this place looks deserted" Violet breathed out as she walked over to the counter.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we usually don't get that many customers around this time, yesterday we did because some kid's birthday was yesterday and the parents wanted it to go on through the whole day" Jack said, as he rested his elbow on the counter top and propped his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Ah, I see" Violet said, as she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. Looking at the raven haired male, she gave him a small smile as he smiled back at her.

-In the Parts and Services Room-

In the dark room, Chica twitched, her eyebrows becoming downcast giving a look of sadness as black fog swirled around her. "W-w-w-why is s-s-s-she b-b-back?" she asked quietly, her voice glitching as small child like hands rested on the top of her head as a shadow shaped like a child floated above her. The other animatronics twitched as well, Bonnie looked to the chicken, his one red eye glowing in the void were the top part of his face use to be. With no way of speaking, after having the voice box in his body removed, he shrugged his shoulders.

"S-s-s-s-she's not s-s-s-safe h-here" Foxy said, his pirate accent sounding broken and lightly faded. Above him was the same shadow shaped child as black fog swirled around him as well. They all looked at one another, as they cast a glance to the door. The animatronics all fell limp as four shadowy figures in the shape of children, three boys and one girl, floated to the door. Fazing through the metal door they gently floated down the hallway and moved through the pizzeria with ease, reaching the 'Prize Corner' they stared at a brunette and raven haired male who seemed to be in a deep light hearted conversation.

"It's really her" the female shadow said, her teeth that were exposed to show were her lips should be were pulled up in a smile. Before any of the children like shadows could race towards the brunette they heard a rustling sound come from the giant present that held the marionette. Looking to it, they watched as the tall animatronic stood up and looked at them, tilting its head. As they looked up at it, it craned its neck to look to the two humans conversing before looking back at the children.

"Yes sir" the children said, as if understanding what the marionette was saying, though it had not spoken. Turning around, they fazed back through the wall and towards the 'Parts and Services Room' as the marionette went back into its box.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
